A Certain New Quest
by sonic-elric
Summary: Shadow has been left behind by his friends. Now, as he embarks on his new quest alongside his guidance, what adventure will he be facing? Of course, not without a certain spiky-haired boy. Rated T for safety
1. New Adventure

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and To Aru Majutsu no Index. They belong to SEGA and Kamachi Kazuma respectively.**

**Hey guys, what's up? I've been thinking about making this crossover because I haven't seen Index being paired up with Sonic character so far, so hopefully this will be the first story of it, and someone there will continue making it.**

**By the way, for your info, this began when Sonic and some of his friends went to another world (Read my other story called 'Sonic the Magister Hedgehog' if you want to know more) and for TAMNI (Stands for To aru Majutsu no Index and I'll be using this term for now on) it's after daihaseisai festival arc. Okay, enough talk. On with the story!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

* * *

><p><strong>Empire City<strong>

After Sonic, Tails, and Blaze left the world to continue their quest, a black hedgehog named Shadow now standing on top of one of the highest building in the city. He's currently observing surrounding to see if anything strange happen lately, though he let out his sigh as nothing strange happen. His friends were currently enjoying their daily life, with exception of red echidna named Knuckles who is still in Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald.

"I wonder…if what Sonic says true," Shadow mumbled remember what Sonic stories about his duty. It was already night time and he decided to walk away from his position. All of sudden a white portal appear in front of him, surprising him in the process.

"A portal? Hmm, something must be going on in other world…" Shadow said. He already experienced this in his life and based on what happen, he assume that this portal had something to do with him. Although he cannot sure what is going on, he believes that there's someone there that needs his help and that is one thing he would accept ever since he has been friend with Sonic and the others. He let out his smirk as he stepped forward towards the portal full of confidence. "I'm glad I was stay behind this place. I should thank him for his story."

With that, the black hedgehog entered the portal as the portal sucked him in and within a second, it disappeared alongside Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the portal<strong>

Shadow currently floating inside the space, or portal to be precise. He was wondered why he hasn't advanced yet as he tries to fly forward every time he does. When he tried for the last time, a feminine figure appeared in front of him covered with bright light. He cannot see her face clearly because of the bright light blinded his eyes, but one thing for sure that there are reasons behind all of this.

"Young lady," Shadow spoke try to gain her attention. "Did you summon me for a reason?"

"**My, what a perspective hedgehog you got. I'm impress," **the figure chuckled.** "Yes, I'm the one who has summoned you here. Before you asked furthermore, I assume you want to know my name first or just get to the point?"**

"Well, in the past, I didn't care about such trivial things," Shadow replied monotone while crossing his arms. "However, I left behind my past and information like your name is important to me now, so yes, I would like to know your name first," He slid down his arms. "But it would be rude if I didn't tell my name first. The name Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog."

"**Hmm, you have nice manner there Shadow-kun. Very well, you can call me…Rachel for an instant," **the figure named Rachel said.** "Now that we're known each other, I will tell you the reason why I have summoned you here. You see, behind me there is a path of light that will direct you to another world like you never seen before."**

"Another world huh? I can suspect that much," Shadow mused. "Could you tell me what kind of world is like there?"

"**I cannot tell you that much, but one thing for sure is that the world you're going to visit is full of science and magic. I cannot tell you any more than that I'm afraid," **Rachel explained a little part about the world.** "I'm sorry if this is only information I can give you."**

"Rest assures. One little information is good enough for me. I can search more when I reached that world," Shadow responded enough. "And about the reason why I have been summon here?"

"**Ah yes, I just want to continue to that part. You see, there is strange occurrences happening in that world, and in order to find out as well solve the problem, I have summoned you here to do the task because I believe in your strength and your speed as well," **Rachel continued as she looked at the portal.** "Now that you're here, I believe it is time for you to go and solve the problems that was happening in that world."**

For the first time ever or not, Shadow has been praised about his strength and his speed by some unknown figure whom he just met. The black hedgehog couldn't help but let out his wide smirk as this was never happened in his life before. "I'm grateful that someone praised me about my skill. Thank you for the appreciation Rachel," Shadow flies towards the portal passing Rachel before he turned around and looked at her. "Rachel, is there anything else you want to say before I'm leaving?" Before he notices, Rachel suddenly entered his body and Shadow took it in surprise. After a few second, he snaps out of reality and realizes what just happen. "Rachel, what did you…"

"**Don't worry Shadow-kun; I'm not trying to possess your body or something like that. I'm just giving you a guide and some power as well to help your quest into that world," **Rachel spoke inside his mind.** "Now that we're both becomes one, I believe it's time for you to go."**

"Heh, you really something there Rachel," Shadow smirked as he looked up into the portal. "Very well, please assist me on my journey."

"**As your wish, Shadow-kun."**

With one last word by the black hedgehog, Shadow and Rachel entered the portal as they embark on the new journey that awaits them. This time though Shadow will be doing this alongside Rachel and not with his usual friends, but he still like that way.

After all, he is an ultimate life form and no one will stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you wonder who Rachel is, she's my OC and she will be integral part of Shadow's quest. About the pair he will end up in to aru world, I haven't decided yet but one thing for sure is definitely not Misaka because she will be with Touma and that's for sure.**

**And another note is that I named her Rachel because I just want to, and please don't relate this to religion or anything like that, okay? I think that's all for today. See you later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**30 December 2011**

**18.30 PM  
><strong>


	2. A Hectic Arrival

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information.**

**Yo, Happy New Year guys! Now that today becomes our brand new one, let's start this one with a bright mood! Oh, as this was the special case, this chapter will be my first one to post in 2012 and hopefully I'll keep posting throughout this year. Okay, enough talk. Let's get on with the story!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**"Inner Thought"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown world<strong>

As soon as Shadow reached the world, or more precisely on the top of one of the high building, the black hedgehog waste no time as he searched around his surroundings. When he looked up, he saw a lot of futuristic building and places like it was totally different compared to his world, though it didn't surprise him at all since he already know some of it. One particular thing that makes him curious is the zeppelin that was flying around the sky. There was some kind of announcement placed on the side of it and each ones represent of something which Shadow doesn't know about it.

"Hmm, this world seems interesting," Shadow said in little amazed as he witness something new to him. The black hedgehog couldn't help but want to know more about this city, no, this world to be precise. "Rachel, what do you make of it? Do you think this world seems trouble for you?"

"_**Well, I haven't seen so much trouble within my sight here, but you need to keep your guard because when I saw in my prediction, something huge is bound to happen here, and it's not good either,**_**" **Rachel spoke inside Shadow's mind.

"Hmm, you got a point there," Shadow replied as he aware that he arrives here to solve the mystery and not having fun, though he would admit that he wants some fun even if it is just a bit. His ears suddenly perked up when he heard a voice from the distant. Yes, Shadow can heard a sound far away from his position like a dog, no, even far superior than the dog or the bat was. When he tried to focus the source of it, he found out about it and wasted no time he teleported using his trademark ability "CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Area<strong>

Two girls, one with short black-haired while wearing a headband of artificial flowers, while the other one had black long-haired. Both of them wear their school uniform and at the moment, both of them cornered in the middle of area because they were being chased by vicious dog. "Uiharu, you shouldn't drop your ice cream earlier and look what happen now!" The long-haired girl shouted in desperate at short-haired one.

"But, Saten-san!" The short-haired named Uiharu yelled back. "It's your fault for flipping my skirt when I was holding the ice cream for both of us, you should know that!"

"Ah ha, sorry, old habit dies hard," the long-haired named Saten said sheepishly. Unknown for both of them, the dog keep barking on them while on top of its head lays the ice cream that was Uiharu dropped earlier. Both of the girls now become scarred when they realized that they have been cornered and there is no way to escape. When the dog finally reach the distance and jumped on them, Saten and Uiharu just hugging each other and closed their eyes hoping that someone will rescue them. A few minutes later, both of them still close their eyes tight and they didn't feel anything after seeing the dog jumped at them. They both curious what's going on and Uiharu is the one opened her eyes. When she does, she saw a black hedgehog, or Shadow to be precise holding down the dog with just bare hands. This caught her attention as she never saw a hedgehog can do something like this.

On the other hand, Shadow arrived just in time in front of the girls while holding down the vicious dog. He couldn't help but let out a small sigh though he already promises that he will protect innocent people. When he look down on the dog that still struggle to move because of his grip, he decided to let out his glare while saying, "GO AWAY!" With his glare and his word, the dog suddenly became tremble in fear when it saw Shadow's glare. Its eyes now become terrified and when Shadow let go of it, the dog immediately run away from the scene and never return again.

Shadow slid down his arms as yet another silly incident (according to his point of view) solved and turned back to see the girl were alright, though he wouldn't say that because he can see the girls' eyes widen of what they just saw. Shadow can understand because he has this experience before in his life. The black hedgehog stayed calm while asking their condition. "Are you girls alright?"

Saten is the one who react as she approach the black hedgehog in bright eyes, "N-no way! Y-you can talk? I have never seen a creature like you exist! Are you some kind of alien or something?"

Uiharu pulled the girl away from Shadow as she knows that Saten scaring him by her sudden act, "Umm, sorry for my friend behavior there, but she was right. I was surprised as well as she does. What are you exactly?"

"First thing first, are you girls alright or not?" Shadow ignored the question as he focused on his own. The girls looked at each other and nodded their head. "Good, as for you question about my existence, it's classified but you can call me Shadow."

"Aww," Saten pouted as she cannot find out about Shadow's existence, at least she got his name. "You're so mean Shadow-kun. Please tell us! We promise we won't tell everyone about your existence!" She clasped her hands begging for the black hedgehog.

"I know you have good intention, but I'm very sorry that I cannot grant your request," Shadow simply replied while looking at the disappointed girls. He knows their feeling but he need to stay in low profile as low as possible. "Of course, that would change one way or another if I want to."

"Really? You do?" Saten asked and Shadow giving her a nod. "Okay, I'll be waiting then!" She smiled brightly.

"Saten-san, please, you're asking too much of him," Uiharu scolded at her friend while looking at Shadow and bowed at him. "Thank you for saving us, Shadow-kun. I hope we can repay you sometimes."

"It's okay, it was nothing really," Shadow simply replied while letting his faint smile. At least he knows the meaning of helping people and that is good enough for him. He then realizes that he was already stayed too long and he fears that he would attract more people if he stays longer. "Sorry girls, but I have to go. Don't want to attract more people here. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Saten, Saten Ruiko!" Saten replied with her smile while pointing at Uiharu besides her. "And this one name was Uiharu Kazari!" Uiharu bowed at the black hedgehog.

"Saten, Uiharu, it's nice to meet you girls. I must go now," Shadow said while remembering the name the girls he just met and who knows that these girls can fill his heart. The black hedgehog looked up into the sky while chanting his mantra, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Within a second he disappeared, leaving the awestruck girls by the display of Shadow does.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown place, on the top of the building<strong>

Shadow arrived in one of the top of the building after using his Chaos Control saving the girls from the trouble they had. The black hedgehog couldn't help but let out his smile as he made new friends once again, and when both he and the girls trust each other, he can tell them about his background but for now, he needs to find out more about this world he just arrived just a few minutes ago. "Rachel, any clue about this world so far?"

"**_Ah yes, Shadow-kun. I just found out about this world we arrived,_" **Rachel replied.** "_This world or you should say this city was called Academy City and has more advanced technology in 20 or 30 years more ahead than any country in entire world._"**

"Hmm…that was interesting," Shadow mused as he found out about this city, but what makes him curious is the technology they used. If what was Rachel said true, he cannot wait to see what kind of technology they had and hopefully asked Tails to come this place since he knows how will the kitsune react when he sees this city. "Anything else?"

"**_Well, I'm afraid this is the only information I got,_" **Rachel replied with sad tone.** "_I'm sorry there Shadow-kun. I wish I can get more of this._"**

"It's okay, that's good enough. We can search more as we stayed in this city," Shadow simply said not too concerned about the small information because it doesn't matter how small or detailed it was, everything is important for him and that's good enough for him to know. He decided to move forward from his position when he realized something weird is going on. Even though he's on the top of the building, he can feel no sign of human and he was alone in weird place. "Rachel, we better prepared. I think we've got company."

"_**Hai. Shadow-kun.**_**"**

Shadow looked around the surrounding and indeed it is. He was trapped in some space as he can tell there's no one else other than himself. The black hedgehog aware that someone was setting this up for him. "I wonder why I can't sense people here," Shadow said rather confused. Then a voice appear out of nowhere saying, "Rune."

Shadow took notice of the source and looked towards of it. When he found out, his eyes widened and his mouth went dry as he saw the vision of beauty in front of him. Long, lustrous black hair that was tied in an exotic ponytail and onyx eyes stared down at him. She had a princess-like face and a very well-proportioned body, which was accentuated by her shirt that was tied at the bottom, baring her midriff and her jeans had a torn corner. All in all, she was the most breathtakingly beautiful female that he had ever laid eyes on. And Shadow knows that she's one behind all of this. "I suspect that you're the one setting this up?" Shadow asked cautious.

"Yes, this is a Rune which created a space that cannot be interfered to the outside world, and indeed I'm the one who set this up," The woman said. Shadow took notice of it and knows that he needs to explain this easy way or the hard way. "But I'm curious since I've never seen such creature like you took notice of this. Moreover, you can act like normal human does yet having massive energy inside your body. It doesn't make sense."

Shadow knows what energy she was talking about as she refers to Chaos Emeralds not just one, but two inside his body ever since that incident occur. He knows that this woman had strong sense of energy and judging by her appearance, she's not the woman that you usually met in your daily life. "I appreciate your comment, miss…" Shadow wants to continue but he doesn't know the woman's name.

"Kaori. My name is Kanzaki Kaori," The woman named Kaori said. "And you are?"

"The name's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow introduced himself. "So why did you set this up? You know nothing about me at all and yet you trapped me in some sort of space."

"Because I believe with the massive energy you had there, you can be a threat for that girl that Kamijou was taken care of," Kaori replied in calm tone. Shadow doesn't know absolutely anything about the girl she mentioned and Kamijou as well, but the black hedgehog decided to let her continue her speak. "With that, I believe it is my duty to dispose you so you won't threaten the girl anymore," She said while holding her sword on her wrist.

Shadow wants to debate about Kaori's misunderstanding, but seeing her standing like that in fighting stance, the black hedgehog had no choice but to prove her that he's nothing but just newcomer. "I guess I have no choice. It will be hard way then," Shadow let out his sigh as he prepared his fighting stance. "I hope you don't regret this, Miss Kaori." The moment Kaori's hand vanished from Shadow's line of vision was the moment the battle started.

The distance between them was over ten meters. No normal human could cross that distance within a split second, not even with a two meters long weapon. But Kanzaki Kaori is no ordinary human. Shadow didn't react at all. It was as if the air around him was screaming in agony as something erupted near his face and a small gash appeared on his cheeks as the box behind him crushed apart. A simple, invisible slash.

"Interesting. I wish I don't want to summon this but you leave me no choice," Shadow let out his smirk as he was trembling in excitement. Why? Because he just witnessed yet another strong person in front of him and on top of it is a woman. He raised his hand and summoned his favorite weapon. A long sword appeared in front of him and its name was Arondight, the one that he loves to use it. Kaori narrowed her eyes as she just witness yet another action from the black hedgehog that she cannot explain.

"Did you really think that weapon of yours can beat me?" Once again, Kaori vanished from his sight. Shadow wasted no time as he ducked in a response. He then uses this chance to counter attack using his sword, but Kaori managed to block it. She was sent back a few inches away was going to attack again but notice Shadow wasn't there anymore.

"You're too slow," Kaori blinked in surprise as Shadow appeared behind her with a blink of her eyes. The black hedgehog swings his sword diagonally, but the woman ducked in response. Kaori couldn't believe by what she just saw. She didn't know that Shadow can move very fast and it was surprising her…a bit.

"Nanasen!" the air shrieked and the ground around Shadow shattered in an explosion of dust and asphalt. Shadow shut his eyes as he jumped towards the safest place, though he still trapped.

"The speed of the slash wreathed by my Shichiten Shichitou, Nanasen, kills someone seven times over in an instant we call a 'split second'. I wouldn't think it's wrong to call it a certain death," Kaori warned calmly.

"Really? I've seen much worse than that," Shadow said with a hint of taunt, and Kaori got caught with him as her eyes became angrier than before. "Why don't you try that skill of yours again? That is, if you can hit me."

"You'll regret saying those words Shadow! Nanasen!" Once again, the magician called out as the ground erupted again. When the skill was over, Kaori couldn't see where Shadow was and she realize that the black hedgehog was already behind her when she turns around. She couldn't believe what just happen, her favorite skill has been dodged in split second by this hedgehog but more surprise to come as she can feel her cheeks being cut by his slash even if it's just a bit. She touched her cheeks and her eyes become widen. "H-how did you…"

"Did you really think I'm just dodging your attack and not attacking you?" Shadow replied with his smirk while holding his sword beside him. "If you think that way, then it will be your lose I can guarantee that!"

"It seems I'm underestimating you," Kaori said, her hand coming up to touch a small cut on her cheeks. She was bleeding. To think… someone had actually managed to cut her. Kaori allowed herself a small smile, as if congratulating Shadow for this feat. "Then, very well. Even though stating my other name is a death knell, which goes against what I stand for…I have no choice but to dispose you quickly!

Shadow wants to argue but he had no choice but to learn this the hard way as he narrowed his eyes noticing the difference of Kaori's sudden power. "Oh? So you have other name? That's interesting," he said mockingly.

"Humph. Do not regret this. My name is Salavre000! I shall be the salvation of those who cannot be saved!" Kaori shouted as her hand rested once again on the hilt of her weapon. Steel wires converged suddenly and Shadow could barely make out the attack coming as fire erupted around him, engulfing the black hedgehog in its infernal embrace. As the fire died down and the steel wires stop their cutting, Kaori observed the ruined street carefully. She had not used enough power to kill. Maiming or serious injuries perhaps, but nothing that would be… serious. Kaori blinked in surprise. There was no sign of Shadow's trace in the location. She didn't know what happen but she could feel that Shadow still alive.

"I have to admit, that skill of yours is exceptional," a sudden voice appeared and Kaori went towards the source of it. The magician looked up to see Shadow floating in the air, but this time he had transformed himself into Super Shadow as golden aura surrounding him all of his body. Kaori seeing this scene and then…she remembered about this scene during the past. And when she realized what she was doing now, she suddenly in one-knee position with her sword on her side. This surprised Shadow by her sudden act. "Umm, Miss Kaori? What are you doing?"

"Please, forgive my insolent act there, Shadow-sama!" Kaori said in begged tone she had her head down begging for his forgiveness.

"Hey there, I didn't know what is going on, but could you please raise your head and stop doing such thing? It's kind of irritating me somehow," Shadow said rather annoyed as he went down and landed softly while facing towards Kaori who had her head up but still in the position of begging. "Alright Kaori, could you explain me what just happen and why are you calling me –sama now?"

"Because…you're the hero that once saved this world 5 years ago," Kaori explained. "I didn't know what you are exactly until you change your appearance with your golden form, and it reminds me about the incident 5 years ago."

Shadow was awestruck. He never knew that his fight alongside his friends against Nazo had been influenced into this world as well. It seems like all the other world was getting influenced as well if he can predict that much. He let out his sigh as his quest might be not what he expected, or at least he likes to. He returned to his normal form and decided to walk towards Kaori. "Okay, I think I can understand your appreciation, but could you please just stand and stop calling me –sama? I just want simple conversation and that's that."

Kaori stand up from her position and put her sword on her wrist as well. She couldn't believe that she just saw a hero standing in front of her, and she admires him. Shadow on the other hand seems a bit annoyed by this fact, notice that the history about his fight had been influenced into this world as well.

When the fight was ended in rather awkward, the rune that was surrounding on the building disappeared and Shadow can feel the presence of living things back. The black hedgehog decided to move away, but not before facing Kaori, or he would call her Kanzaki from now on since it's the simple way for him. "By the way, Kanzaki?"

"Yes, Shadow-kun?"

"I need to know more about this city and yours as well. Could you come with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

Shadow was walking…err, I mean jumping from building to building since he doesn't want to be main attraction. He's currently walking beside Kanzaki Kaori whom he just fights earlier and ended rather awkward. Shadow wants to know more about this city so he asked the woman if she got the information he needs to. According to the woman said, the people here each had their special abilities and they both called esper or power users. The abilities they had is different in each individual and each of it had different level from level 0 to level 5 according to the strength of their abilities. The level 5 that Kanzaki mention so far had seven people on it. Shadow began to raise his eyebrow as this become interests the black hedgehog and he couldn't wait to see what they have in store for him.

"What about you Kanzaki? Judging by your appearance, you're not ordinary one and when I see you're fighting, it becomes clear that you had abilities," Shadow asked as he and Kanzaki stand on the top of building watching the sunset scenery.

"Actually, I'm a magician if you must know Shadow-kun," Kanzaki stated which it didn't surprise the black hedgehog since he already met one before.

"Alright, go on."

"I'm working for English Anglicans called 'Necessarius', and it is my duty to observe and protect Index for any harm as you can see," Kanzaki wants to continue but was being held off by Shadow.

"Hold it. You mention the name 'Index'. Does that mean she's the girl you mentioned during our fight?" Shadow asked and Kanzaki give him a nod. "Okay, but why did you accuse me back there? You know that I'm just arrived here and know absolutely nothing about that Index and Kamjiou boy you mention. Heck, when I was trying to argue, you're already in fighting mode so I have no choice but to follow you rules."

"I'm really sorry Shadow-kun. It's just that when I sense the massive energy inside yours, I have the feeling that you can be a threat towards Index, until you changed into golden form and it realize me about your history," Kanzaki feel the guilty and bowed slightly at Shadow. "Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I really don't care about the past anyway," Shadow simply stated but still accept the woman apologies. "Besides, I can tell that you're one strong woman when you say your other name. Say, does every magician have their own nickname?"

"Yes, every magician had their different nickname depending on their status and abilities," Kanzaki explained calmly. "As for myself, I was known as the Saint, the 'Child of God'. You can say I'm far stronger than most magicians in the world, and my powers have been compared to a weapon of mass destruction by my peers."

"Hmm…interesting. A Saint huh?" Shadow let out his smirk as he was glad that he met one of strong people, and most of all is that she is a Saint. He really doesn't know anything about religion stuff, but when it comes in term of power, he couldn't help but smirked. "So basically, your strength can compared to 'Child of God', is that what you're saying?"

"Hai, that's right Shadow-kun. But I'm really impress by your skill back then," Kanzaki nodded as well tell his admiration of Shadow's skill. "You managed to wound me, a Saint, and on the top of it, your skill was like super human or something. I guess that was expected from the hero 5 years ago."

"I'm appreciate your thoughts about me," Shadow appreciated when he heard Kanzaki words. The black hedgehog knows better that he needs to do a lot of training because there is stronger opponent out there in vast world than he does, especially a certain blue hedgehog. When the sun reaches its peak to set, Shadow decided to leave the place as he's about to move forward, but not before thanking Kanzaki for the explanation. "Thank you for the story Kanzaki, but I must go now if you don't mind."

"Where are you going Shadow-kun?" Kanzaki asked. "Why don't you stay at my organization? We can provide you with the protection and the support you need."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to reject it I'm afraid," Shadow said without turning around. "Besides, I dislike that kind of stuff and I would prefer if I'm searching for my own place. I hope you understand my situation. See you later," With a split a second; he disappeared in front of Kanzaki's sight.

"That hedgehog…he is really something," Kanzaki let out her small smile when she saw Shadow disappeared instantly. She was about to tell about his background to the organization and the archbishop, but knowing the black hedgehog's behavior, she decided to keep it secret just between her. She then looked towards the scenery and move away from her position in an instant as she continues her duty once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And oh my, it looks Shadow just encountered some of the to aru cast as soon as he arrives here. On top of it, it's Kanzaki Kaori nonetheless. Man, I wonder what will Shadow do in his next chapter? Nah, I won't give you spoiler that's for sure.**

**By the way, I suspect you guys wondered if both Shadow and Kanzaki were serious during the fight. Well, I can tell you that both of them still holding back and such, you can expect more action in next chapter. Oh, and about the fight against Nazo, I can suspect it has been influenced into this world, so yeah, you can predict Shadow won't have this quest easier than expected, though he will like that way.**

**That's all for today. See you later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**01 January 2012**

**08.50 AM  
><strong>


	3. Another Busy Day

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information**

**Hello guys, I'm sorry I'm having writer block in my other story, so I decided to keep writing on this story until I can get over with this writer block stuff. In the meantime, please enjoy this one!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_"Inner Thought"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Academy City, on the top of the bridge.<strong>

It was already night time in the city and most of the citizens were already falling into deep sleep in their house or apartment, but in Shadow's case, he hasn't been sleepy at this moment as he stands up on the top of the bridge looking for something. The black hedgehog had the feeling that something is going to happen tonight, and whatever the case, he is bound to solve it without dragging innocent people. Luckily it was already night and the chance of people awaken at this time were slim, though Shadow knows better that there could be someone up there awakes.

"Rachel," Shadow spoke to his guidance. "What do you think of that Kanzaki woman we just met earlier?"

"_**Well, I don't know what to say Shadow-kun, but her beauty is on top notch like a princess or something," **_Rachel replied inside his mind._**"Her skill was also nothing compared to normal human, but I'm glad you managed to keep it up with her."**_

"I see, but I have the feeling she's still holding back, otherwise I won't change into my second form," Shadow stated as he knows better when the fight occurs earlier. "I have to agree though that her beauty is like a princess, no, maybe even more than that. So do you get any information so far?"

"_**Hmm…I'm sorry Shadow-kun, but there is nothing left I can tell you," **_Rachel replied in regret._**"But if there is bit information I can get, I will inform you as soon as possible. I hope you can understand."**_

"Don't worry, I won't make things rush. It will become more complicated," Shadow simply replied knows that nothing good comes if you rush things up. When the black hedgehog saw below his feet, he saw something strange happen, or more like evil things happen. A black creature emerged from the ground on the bridge and when it came out, it let out a small roar. Shadow could feel the dark energy coming out from the creature and he knows this must be the strange event that Rachel was talking about. Otherwise, he would see it as soon as he reached this city first. The black hedgehog summon his sword and he wasted no time as he jump down towards the ground and landed safely.

"It looks like this creature is the cause of this strange event," Shadow smirked as he pointed his sword towards the creature. The creature didn't seem realize by Shadow's presence as it just looks around and search for something. The black hedgehog assume that this creature still in low class, but nevertheless, it will be better for him to destroy him as quick as possible rather than waiting to evolve which he don't want that to happen. Shadow holds his sword in one hand and dashed towards the creature in a split second, slashed the creature at the same time.

As he finished his attack, the creature vanished within the sight as it disappeared into thin air. Shadow can think that this was already over, but the black hedgehog knows better as more black creatures coming out from the ground, and this time in large number around a hundred or so. Shadow looked at the sheer number of the creatures and he couldn't help but smirked as this might be challenging for him.

"Well well, it looks like this might be interesting," Shadow let out his usual grin as he began to hold his sword in two hand, let out his aura as he prepare to begin his slaughter against the black creatures. He wasted no time as he dashed away from his position and slash every creature on his way. When he stopped his attack, he curls into a ball while holding his sword as well. "Black Sword Tornado!" He spins around a circle in a fast speed and it creates a tornado around it. The creatures being thrown away into the sky, but while they're being thrown, more slashed coming out from the tornado as each creature vanished within it. When shadow finished his move, he let out his smirk as more a half of the creatures already vanished in just a second.

Shadow continues his assault as he began to swing his sword while chanting his mantra, "Chaos Barrage!" A rain of chaos spear appears in rapid fashion as he swing his sword, destroying the creatures that dares to touch it. An explosion as the cause of his skill appeared on the ground, but Shadow didn't care of that sound coming out from it as this explosion wasn't loud enough to wake people up. He notices that the creatures were already in low number and the black hedgehog decided to finish it with his trademark move, "CHAOS CONTROL!" In a split second, all the remaining creatures were vanished within a sight and when Shadow appeared again in same position, he saw nothing at all and only clear view of path as the remaining creatures were being destroyed by the black hedgehog. Unknown for him, there is one left behind his back. The creature lunged forward him in sneak way try to do its sneak attack, but all of sudden it was being slashed by someone and the creature failed to do his sneak attack as it vanished within a sight.

Shadow turned around and saw that some of the creatures' dust left behind and realize he just let his guard down. He feels disappointed by this act and wants to make sure that to keep his guard until it is over. Shadow decided to review that later on he saw the one who did slash the creature. In front of him stands a girl with rather well-endowed and wear skimpy clothing. On her feet she wore what it looks like a modern shoe from Shadow's point of view and on top of it that she was holding a spear which makes him curious. Shadow decided to thank her for the support, "Thank you for helping me, miss…" He wants to continue and yet he forgot to ask the name first.

"Itsuwa. You can call me Itsuwa," the girl named Itsuwa replied in calm tone. "You know, from the priestess-sama word about your background, I can tell that you're amazing creature I haven't seen in my life. No wonder priestess-sama had some admiration towards you."

"Priestess?" Shadow raised his eyebrow as he doesn't know who this 'Priestess' that Itsuwa refers to. A few seconds later, he remembers about it. "Do you mean Kanzaki by any chance?" Itsuwa nodded in response. "Oh I see, no wonder you know about my background." Shadow let out his sigh as once again he met another girl in front of him though he wondered when he will meet a boy at least once after his arrival. "So what brings you here? Did Kanzaki sending you a message for me?"

"Hai, she says that I should be your caretaker for the time being Shadow-san," Itsuwa replied in sweet tone. Shadow's eyes widened as he never thought that he would be treated this way. He wants to yell in anger because of this embarrassment but knowing that he just arrived in this city, he had no choice but to swallow his pride.

"That woman, why does she treat me like this?" Shadow grumbled under his breath to make sure Itsuwa couldn't hear what he said. "Alright, I guess I accept your hospitality then Itsuwa. Now that you must be wondered why I'm doing here, am I right?" the girl nodded. "To be honest, I'm here to investigate about something. Well, the black creatures that just emerged from the ground for the example." Shadow explained about the battle before.

"The black creatures?"

"Yes. Apparently, on the night time like this, this creature appeared from the ground and emerged from it," Shadow continued. "At the moment, they are still in low level, but I have the feeling that if I didn't act quickly, this creature can evolve into next level and it could threaten the citizens here, and that is not going to be happening as long as I'm here to stop them."

Itsuwa saw Shadow's determination on his face and she couldn't help but smiled remembering him of the spiky-haired boy which Shadow hasn't met him before. Moreover, according to Kanzaki story, he's the one that saved this world 5 years ago so she was glad the she met this black hedgehog, "Ano…Shadow-san," Itsuwa spoke try to gain Shadow's attention. "Do you have any place to stay in this city?"

"Hmm, now that you mention, I haven't found one yet," Shadow holding his chin as he forgot about finding a place to stay. "But then, I think I can handle that myself. Unless you have suggestion there Itsuwa, seeing that you're my caretaker for now on?"

"Well, the truth is…that I also caretaker of Kamijou-san as well," Itsuwa said while blushing. "Perhaps if you want, you can stay at Kamijou-san's place. I'm sure he will gladly accept your stay there."

"Kamijou huh?" Shadow said as he remembered that Kanzaki told him about this boy. He rub his chin as he remember that this Kamijou guy was the one that take cares of this Index girl, and seeing Itsuwa was also taken care of him, he decided that he will accept her suggestion, seeing that this might be his chance to gain more information about this city. Shadow slid down his arms while returning his sword to where it was, in this case another dimension created specially to keep his sword safe. "Alright then, I'll follow your suggestion Itsuwa. Lead the way."

"Hai, Shadow-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Apartment.<strong>

"Here it is Shadow-san," Itsuwa said pointed at the door that leads Kamijou's room. Shadow and Itsuwa arrived in an apartment made for the students and Shadow looked around it, his first impression was…normal if you could say because compare to his apartment in his world, let's just say it's like heaven and earth. Of course, this was made for the students that study in Academy City, so Shadow can understand about the situation. Itsuwa knocked door in low voice as she tried not to disturb the neighbors. When she does that, a sound can be heard inside the room with a groan since it's already midnight time.

"Hai hai, I'm coming," a sound coming behind the door. When it opened, it reveals a boy with spiky-haired looked like messy and his face still rather fresh. Shadow would probably assumed that this is Kamijou guy that Itsuwa talking about. "Oh, Itsuwa. What brings you –" he then notice the black hedgehog presence besides the girl. The boy widen his eyes as he never saw a hedgehog can stand like human does, though he didn't yell a sound for once because he don't want to cause uproar around the apartment at this late time. The boy decided to let Itsuwa and Shadow come inside his room.

The boy then speak inside his room in low voice, "Umm…Itsuwa, can you explain about this?" The boy asked pointed at the black hedgehog. Itsuwa wants to explain but was being held off by Shadow as he decided that he would explain this by himself.

"Rest assure, I can suspect you're surprise by my appearance," Shadow said monotone. The boy become more surprised as he just heard the black hedgehog just talked like normal human does, and yet again he doesn't scream as he already met strange things in his life. Shadow took notice of the boy's face and knows that this boy already aware of this strange occurrence. "Well, since you have so many questions, perhaps we can talk tomorrow morning. By the way, I'm Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow introduced himself.

"Oh, the name's Kamijou, Kamijou Touma," Touma replied back sheepishly as he scratched his back. And so, the group decided to take some rest with Shadow decided to sleep while leaned against the wall or you could say sleep-standing. Itsuwa sleep on the futon besides the nun that has blue-haired and hugging her cat as well, whilst the owner Touma sleep on the couch. Touma was wondered how come this black hedgehog can act like he does, though it would be rude for him if he ask more about Shadow's background. He decided to let off that thought as he drifted to his sleep, and the others followed him suit.

Unknown for the group, a dark figure is watching them in distance with its telescope. As the figure slid down its telescope, its let out a sinister chuckle like it was evil chuckle you never heard before.

"Well Shadow, I hope you enjoy your rest, because tomorrow I'll prepare more surprises for you," the figure said and let out his sinister laugh as he engulfed in dark flame and disappeared within a process.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Shadow woke up from his sleep-standing and he stretched his arms to make sure his body is completely healed after the hectic day yesterday. Sure, he just arrived in this city, but hell, he already messed up yesterday, like saving the girls from a dog, and then a next thing happened was fighting against the Saint Kanzaki Kaori in such a misunderstanding which the battle ended up in awkward way. What's more is that his history about the battle against Nazo 5 years ago were also influenced throughout this city as well. Shadow really wants to know the reason behind all of this but he decided to hold that thought. The black hedgehog then smelled something nice coming from the kitchen and he saw Touma cooking for breakfast for the guests. He decided to go near him and asked if the breakfast was ready, saying that he wants to take a bath first.

"Touma," Shadow spoke. "Is the breakfast ready?"

"Oh Shadow, ohayou (good morning)!" Touma looked at the black hedgehog while preparing the breakfast. "I guess you have nice sleep there?" Shadow gives him a nod. "That's good. Oh, could you take a bath first since I'm still preparing this stuff? Seriously, that nun is problematic sometimes."

Shadow wants to know about the nun that Touma was talking about but decided that he wants to take a bath first. While he was taking a bath, he can hear some scream near him, and he could know it was Touma's voice. The voice that Shadow heard kind of pain with the only words he heard was, "FUKOU DA (Such misfortune)!" Shadow couldn't help but wonder if Touma had so much bad luck in his side, though the black hedgehog also had his bad luck as well. As he finished his bath, he came out from it and saw the breakfast was already prepared…more than less though since the nun that he saw was already eaten her portion like a hungry beast, whilst Touma who had his head a bite mark and Itsuwa eating it slowly. Shadow came and sits beside the remaining group as he's going to eat his breakfast, but not before the nun interrupted him which it makes Shadow annoyed by her act.

"Oi Touma," the nun spoke after eating her portion. "Who is this hedgehog that you bought along?" Touma wants to explain but Shadow held him off since he was already annoyed by this nun.

"First of all, I have a name, alright?" Shadow spoke towards the nun in rather angry tone which surprising her since the nun doesn't know that the black hedgehog can speak like that. "And second, we're in the middle of breakfast, so could you please let me eat first before I'm going to explain about my background?" He eats his breakfast and sips his coffee after his lecture toward the nun. The nun meanwhile was simply sit there stunned in fear by the black hedgehog's word, whilst Touma and Itsuwa saw this conversation and make a note to themselves.

Never mess with Shadow or you suffer his wrath.

When the breakfast was done, Itsuwa cleaned up the dishes since it was her duty to look after Touma and Shadow as well. On the other hand, Shadow sit beside the nun and Touma as he's going to explained about his background, well some of it. "I'm Shadow the hedgehog. As you may wonder why I can act like this, I have come from different world if you must know," This surprises the nun and Touma as they just heard the black hedgehog's explanation, though in Touma's case, he had already seen much worse.

"So umm…Shadow, what kind of world you come from?" Touma asked.

"Let's just say is the world that animals such as me and humans live together," Shadow continued. "And if you must know, there's more than me that can act like humans do, and each of them had their special abilities," He then saw the nun's face in surprised look. "Touma, is this girl named was Index?"

"Ah yes, this is Index, Index Librorum Prohibitorum," Touma said in surprise as he never that Shadow knows her name. "How did you know her name?"

"Do you happen to know about Kanzaki Kaori?" Shadow asked which Touma wants again give him a nod in surprise. "Well, I met that woman yesterday and she was talking about you and that Index girl, so I can suspect that when I met you and that nun today."

"Umm…can I ask what kind of meeting you had with Kanzaki?" Touma asked again as he remembers his experience during his meet with the Saint. Itsuwa finishes the cleaning stuff and joined the conversation.

"It was kind of…misunderstanding, or you might say we battle because of that," Shadow simply replied, earning a surprised look from Touma and the rest of it.

"Y-you fight against priestess-sama?" Itsuwa asked in surprised. "How come you're not hurt at all?"

"I don't know to be honest. One second we fight serious, and the next thing happen was we ended up being friends," Shadow scratched his back while try not to tell his history, or he would be asked more than this. He saw Touma and the rest's face in surprised look and he can understand about it. Shadow saw the clock near the wall and notices it was already reaching 7.00 AM. "Sorry to interrupt, but don't you have to go for your study Touma?"

"What?" Touma asked dumbfounded when he realizes Shadow looking at the watch. All of sudden his face become palmed. "ARGGH! Fukou da! I'm going to be late for my class!" He hurriedly prepared his stuff and went outside his room seeing that he's going to run fast if he wants to make it in time. Shadow looked at his behavior and couldn't help but chuckled by his action. _'He's one interesting boy, don't you think so Rachel?'_

"_**Hai, but I'm feel sorry for his bad luck though seeing that he was already started the day getting bitten by Index,"**_Rachel spoke in sincere.

'_So what did you see him? Do you find any information about Touma?'_

"_**He has the ability to negate any supernatural power in his right hand. And I think it was called 'Imagine Breaker' or something like that,"**_Rachel continued.

'_Oh? Imagine Breaker huh? That's interesting,'_ Shadow let out his smirk as he wants to know if his power can be negated by Touma's power. He then remember his duty and decided to step outside of his room, but not before saying goodbye to Index and Itsuwa. "Girls, I have to go now if you don't mind. I want to look around this city."

"Shadow, can I come with you?" Index asked while hugging her cat.

"Sorry Index, but you mustn't leave this room. Otherwise, Touma would be worried if you have gone elsewhere," Shadow stated as he don't want to get this girl involved in his quest.

"Aww, but I'm bored," Index pouted.

"In that case, Itsuwa," Shadow looked at Itsuwa. "Could you bring her a round-trip so she wouldn't get bored? I'm sure you can take care of her. Oh, and if you worried about your duty, don't worry, you got my permission."

"Ah, Okay Shadow-san," Itsuwa simply nod in agreement as she can tell that Shadow is not just strong, but wise as well. Shadow let out his smile as looked outside the window while chanting his mantra.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared within a split second from his position, once again surprising Itsuwa and Index who seems awestruck by the black hedgehog's sudden disappearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Top of the building<strong>

As the new day starts for our favorite hero, Shadow now jumping from building to building as he looked down below his feet and witness how majestic this city was. He couldn't help but smirked seeing this city that he landed yesterday. When he stopped on one of the building to take a rest, he looked around and saw how advanced the technology they have in store. Well, if he wants to compare with his world, he can say this city is on different level compared to him. As he taking a rest looked the scenery, he notices that someone was approaching in fast light. Shadow already noticed that it was the woman yesterday, Kanzaki Kaori who appeared with her sword still attached like yesterday.

"Oh Shadow-kun, what brings you here?" Kanzaki asked the hedgehog.

"Funny, I'm just about going to ask the same thing Kanzaki," Shadow turned around and chuckled seeing that the Saint already stole his line. Then he remembered about Itsuwa case as his expression become serious. "By the way, why did you tell Itsuwa to be my caretaker? You know well that I'm going to do this alone."

"I'm sorry Shadow-kun, but it has been concerned for me as well," Kanzaki stated calmly as she move forward and stands beside the hedgehog. "I've been investigating this strange occurrence as you are during these recent days."

"Recent days?" Shadow raised his eyebrow. "Do you tell me that those black creatures already happened before my arrival?"

"I'm afraid it is," Kanzaki responded. "Before you arrive, this strange event already happened during the night when most of the citizens here were asleep, and it could be related to magic or science. The Archbishop sent me here to solve this as well."

"I see," Shadow nodded as he knows that this event was already happened. However, he still wondered how come the creatures not evolving if it was already happened prior to his arrival. "And the reason Itsuwa becomes my caretaker?"

"Because I believe that she can learn a lot from you," Kanzaki turned towards the hedgehog and put her faint smile. "She's still young and yet she has potential to be great leader in Amakusa Church. As such, I decided to tell her about being caretaker of you Shadow-kun."

"You know, my fighting style compared to what you seen before," Shadow try to explain. "And I think it would be suitable if she follows you instead since I know you're much capable of this job and ex-leader of the Amakusa church as well."

"H-how did you know…"

"From your word," Shadow interrupted, "It's easy to say that you once become the leader of Amakusa church based on your skill and the word you said to me earlier, and yet you decided to resign more or less and worked for Necessarius. Never mind though, it doesn't concern me. It's your choice after all."

Kanzaki couldn't help but become more admire of Shadow. She sees him a wise yet perspective hedgehog. Moreover, he's the hero about the incident 5 years ago. "You know Shadow-kun, with your attitude; I believe you can teach Itsuwa one or two things more suitable than I am."

"I suppose I could help with it," After taking a short rest, Shadow decided to move again from his position while saying his goodbye towards Kanzaki.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

Shadow stop at one of the place he would say his favorite one. Yes, in this place you can see the city from just standing there while holding the rail. You might say this place it's located on top of the city as you can see many parks and benches behind him. Luckily for the hedgehog that there was nobody in this place and he can rest assure that no one will found out about him or even freaked out.

"Hmm, this place is the best," Shadow said in singing tone as he watched the scenery. Even though it still daytime, there was no one around this place and Shadow loves this moment. "Rachel, what do you make of this spot?"

"_**I would say it's the best. We can see a clear view from here and I'm glad that you found this place sooner than expected," **_Rachel said in excitement.

"What can you say? I'm the best after all," Shadow stated in proud. However, his enjoyment will be held for a moment because he can feel someone was watching him. When he turned around, he saw a girl with brown-haired wearing a Google military on top of her head and carrying what it looks like a military gun. She wears a brown school uniform, different compared to what Shadow saw yesterday.

"'Who are you? Why can you act like normal human does?' asks MISAKA rather surprised," the girl named MISAKA stated.

Shadow rose his eyebrow because the way of the girl speak, and he can assume she might be a clone of the original. Nevertheless, he keeps his calm while trying to explain, "Rest assure, I'm not here to do any harm."

"'However I can sense massive energy inside you and you can be a threat towards onee-sama and the savior, so I have no choice but to destroy you,' stated MISAKA as she prepared her weapon," MISAKA began to hold on to her weapon in what seems a machine gun, and once again Shadow caught up in misunderstanding.

"Look here, I can explain –"before he wants to continue, MISAKA already fired her gun towards him. Thanks to his speed, he can dodge with an ease. "Great, it looks like I have to finish this in a quick way," Shadow grumbled as he dashed towards the girl, surprising her in a process. The hedgehog tackled her so she lost her balance and once MISAKA fell to the ground, Shadow steal the weapon and pointed on her neck to make sure that she didn't have a chance to counter attack. "Okay look, if you just giving me some time for explanation, I won't do this way alright?"

"'MISAKA is surprised by your skill, and yet you didn't have any intention to kill me,' said MISAKA in calm." MISAKA continued.

"Because I'm just arrived here and I have no intention against you," Shadow stated as he let go of her and throwing the weapons away. He offered his hand for MISAKA so that she can stand up, and the girl accepted his offer as she grabbed the hand and stands up. "So what's the reason for you to come to this place? And…what's your name? Surely you're not the real Misaka as you said right?"

"'MISAKA is sensing something huge coming from you, so MISAKA decided to investigate it. And my code is MISAKA 10032,' said MISAKA in calm,"

"I see," Shadow rubbed his back as he can tell this clone can sense the energy within his body. He wants to call her MISAKA 10032, but it would be complicated for him. "Well, your name sure complicated. So what should I call you?"

"'You can call me misaka-imouto desu. And what about you?' asks MISAKA for your names," Misaka-imouto asked.

"Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. If you excuse me I've got something to do," With that, Shadow disappeared within the sight of Misaka-imouto, surprising the clone within the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip<strong>

After his trip all around the city, Shadow now once again standing on the top of bridge alongside Itsuwa. He decided to invite her since it will be make his quest easier. It was already night time and he knows that the creatures will come at this time. "So Itsuwa, have you been informed about this event by Kanzaki?"

"Hai, I've been inform about this, and she says that I should aid you with this investigation," Itsuwa replied. "So how's your trip today Shadow-san? Did you find anything strange?"

"Well, unfortunately I'm haven't found anything strange during the day," Shadow stated. "What I found is that I met a girl that looks like a clone and she suddenly attacking me because of the misunderstanding." This gain a confusion from Itsuwa about the clone Shadow mention. "Besides that, no, there are no strange things happen."

As time passed by, they noticed the creatures' arrival as they saw a hundreds…no, this time around a thousand of it came out from the ground. "It looks like things going to be harder than expected," Shadow murmured under his breath when he and Itsuwa saw a swarm of black creatures. Itsuwa wants to go down to finish the task, but the black hedgehog holds her up by holding onto her shoulder. "Wait, Itsuwa. I can feel something's coming." Shadow said as he can sense some energy coming from the opposite side of the bridge.

Indeed it is. A laser just came out from the opposite side of the bridge and destroying most of the creatures within a process. Shadow looks amazed by this scene and wondered who the one behind this is. When he narrowed his eyes, he looked up to see two girls wearing the same school uniform that Shadow met with Misaka-imouto. Surprisingly, one girl does look the same with the one he met, so Shadow can assume that this girl is the real one. Besides the girl was a girl with light brown hair tied into two pigtails. Shadow decided to jump down towards the ground alongside Itsuwa and met the other two girls.

On the other hand, the other two girls seem surprised by Shadow and Itsuwa's appearance. The pigtailed girl thinks that they are the one behind all of this, so she decided to teleport instantly towards them, ignored the warning coming from the other girl. However, Shadow had great sense as he knows where she's going to attack as he grabbed her leg just as she reappeared besides him.

"H-how did you…" the girl stated in surprise.

"If you want an explanation, we need to deal these things first," Shadow stated as he let go of the pig-tailed girl and focused of what's ahead. Right now, all of them are gathered in one place while been surrounded by the swarm of black creatures. The look of Shadow's face seems delight because he enjoys destroying these creatures, and what's more is that alongside him were three girls with special abilities. "So girls, if you don't mind before we started, mind telling us your name? It would be rude for me If I didn't know your name."

"I'm Shirai Kuroko, level 4 teleporter," the pig-tailed girl named Kuroko said.

"Misaka Mikoto, level 5 electromaster. Also known as Railgun," the real girl named Misaka followed.

"I'm Itsuwa, working for Amakusa church," Itsuwa introduced while holding her spear.

"Level 5 huh? I'm glad to meet you here," Shadow let out his smirk as he was able to meet one of the level 5 people here. He holds his sword in one-handed while introduce himself. "The name's Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. Let's get this over with!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those who don't know the characters that Shadow met in this story, I'm suggesting you watch the anime or read the light novel. Perhaps if you're too lazy to do one of those things, you can find out in TAMNI wiki. You will get the information about the characters I'm introduced in this story.**

**Okay, on the note, I had the feeling that some of you read this story or the other stories. I will not forcing you, but if you can use some time to review my story, and constructive review which I hope so, I would gladly accept it, though I won't accept flame review. Better remember that.**

**Oh, by the way, do you guys have any mind who should Shadow being paired up with?  
><strong>

**That's all for today, see you later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**02 January 2012**

**13.15 PM  
><strong>


	4. The Hectic Battle

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information**

**Alright guys, it looks like things is going to be hectic for Shadow here. So let's see how he will cope as he met more characters from to aru and battles against the black creatures!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_"Inner Thought"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Academy City, Bridge<strong>

***BOOM***

A loud sound caused by an explosion appeared from the bridge as Shadow and the three girls began their slaughter towards a thousand of black creatures that was filling all-around of it. Each of them had their own technique to finish off these creatures.

Let's start with the pig-tailed girls named Shirai Kuroko, one of the esper ability here in this Academy City. Her ability as she was mentioned before in her introduction was teleport. She is able to teleport herself and the things she wants to toward the destined position she desires to by concentrating herself or touching the things and humans as well. On her thigh below her skirt she wears what it looks a pack of needle especially for holding down the villain, and in this case the needle can also be used to exterminate the black creatures. She let out her smirk when she saw the swarm of creatures in front of her as she motioned her hands to her thigh and teleported the needles inside the pack towards the creatures. Within a second, the needles appeared above the head of the creatures and stabbed it, making it yelled out agony of pain as it disappeared into thin air.

"Heh, you guys are no match for me, Shirai Kuroko!" She said in proud as she took out something inside her body. It turns out it was a pack full of needles as she was carrying all this time. Wondered how much weight is it. Once again, she used her ability to teleport the needles towards the creatures in a split second and her assault continues. In case if she ran out of ammo, she is still dangerous as she was also trained hand-to-hand combat as well.

On the other side, the girl that was been tasked to be a caretaker for Shadow, Itsuwa, was also having her time deal with these creatures. She carrying a spear-type weapon and she's doing her best to help the black hedgehog as best as she can. When Kanzaki told her about Shadow's background, she couldn't help but admire about him, seeing the only person she's admire was Kamijou Touma ever since the incident between Anglican Church and Church of England. Her speed was top notch although it's still far away from Shadow or Kanzaki's level, as she lunged forward and slashes every creature in front of her with everything she got.

"Nanasen!" She yelled out as the ground in front of her began shaking. She can use the same technique as the priestess does, although in this case she uses a spear, not a sword. The creatures began to disappear one by another as they have been cut by many steel wires, and the number of them decrease in rapid way. Itsuwa knows there's still more to come as she continues her assault to aid Shadow and lift the black hedgehog's burden.

But the most particular one was the brown-haired girl named Misaka Mikoto, one of the level 5 people in Academy City. Her nickname was 'railgun' and it was synchronizing with her ability to control lightning around her. She's able to generate lightning as much as she wants to and on top of it, her ability was top notch and no one mess up with this girl. She used chain of lightning as spark flying across the creatures and vaporizing them in a process, like a hot knife through butter.

"Heh, this will be piece of cake," Misaka smirked when she pull out a coin from her pocket. This is her signature move as she nonchalantly flipped the coin; her eyes display no fear against a swarm of black creatures because they're not so much dangerous for this popular girl. As the coin descended, everyone watched in fascination, even Shadow had his interest and awe as Misaka raised an arm, her thumb outstretched as she discharged an enormous amount of electricity. A split second before the coin would pass her thumb; she flicked it like she would flick a piece of paper.

A terrifying shockwave reverberated through the area as the coin broke the barrier of sound, streaking down the road in a bright, orange stream. The creatures had no chance against this as those who stands in her way will get vaporized in no time. The laser hit the ground and caused an explosion, alongside the creatures as well. Shadow couldn't help but impress by this girl's skill. He wondered if this is the power of level 5 can do. "Impressive, I must say your skill is exceptional," Shadow stated while doing his job at the same time.

"Heh, it's nothing really," Misaka smirked when she heard Shadow's compliment. She herself was wondered how much this hedgehog capable of. "So Shadow right? Do you know about these creatures?" She said while letting out her lightning to strike down the creatures.

"I haven't got clue so far, though it would be wise if I get one as soon as possible," Shadow said while keeping his composure. When he looked up, the remaining creatures were already in low number for about 30 minutes or so. Kuroko and Itsuwa already looked tired because of this, and Misaka seems okay, but Shadow knows that the railgun was reaching her limit. They both gathered in one circle and was surrounded by the remaining black creatures.

"Kuroko, can you still keep up?" Misaka asked in concern.

"I don't know onee-sama, these creatures seem has no end of it," Kuroko replied while taking her breath because of her lack of energy she had left.

"Shadow, what should we do? We already reach our limit," Itsuwa asked rather panic as she look towards the black hedgehog.

"Well, I think I have a solution," Shadow smirked as he's about to unleash another one of his favorite move, not before looking at Misaka first. "Misaka, can you make a shield around the girls here? I'm about to unleash something here but I can't do in this condition."

"Are you sure Shadow?" Misaka asked in confused. When she Shadow's eyes of seriousness, Misaka nod and decided to follow what the black hedgehog said. "Alright, you better do this properly or I'll shock you to death!"

"Heh, don't worry. You will see what this hedgehog can do," Shadow let out his grin as he jumped and floating in mid-air. Misaka on the other hand used her electricity to make a shield around the girls. When Shadow saw Misaka done her preparation, he let out his smirk as he crossed his arms and concentrated his energy to himself. At the moment, his body becomes a bright red and when it was finished, he raised his arms while chanting his mantra.

"CHAOS…BLAST!"

All his entire body let out a huge explosion caused by the chaos energy. As he did so, the creatures within the radius get caught by it and get destroyed within a process in a split of second. The explosion that was made from Shadow has large radius and it's enough for him to destroy all the remaining creatures that was left behind. The girls meanwhile stayed in a shield created by Misaka and when they saw what is going on, they immediately gasped. They couldn't believe what was Shadow just do, especially Misaka as her eyes widen by this scene. Shadow landed on the ground safely and noticed that all the creatures were already disappeared thanks to his skill and the girls as well. However, he can feel his energy running low as he held on into one-knee position. "Damn, I guess it took a lot of energy of mine to create large explosion like that," Shadow said rather tired after the cause he had done. Itsuwa helped him up by holding onto his shoulder, and Shadow couldn't help but grateful by her noble act. "Thanks Itsuwa, I guess I need one of that."

"Are you okay there Shadow? That was a huge explosion I haven't seen in my life," Itsuwa asked in surprise as she never saw Shadow can pull this stunt.

"I'm alright, though I think I won't be able to fight anymore after the mess I just create here," Shadow said in low tone as he knows that he's reaching his limit. "I think I will take my time then. Sorry if this bothering you Itsuwa," with that, Shadow closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Itsuwa let out her smile as she glad that the black hedgehog was alright. She carries him in bridal style while saying goodbyes to Kuroko and Misaka who was still in awestruck after what Shadow just did back then. After the couple left the scene, the railgun and the teleporter now become more interested about the black hedgehog, whether his skill or his background.

"Nee, Kuroko," Misaka asked her kouhai (junior in term of school). "Do you believe what we just saw tonight?" Truthfully, she maybe a level 5, the highest level in Academy city. However, after she saw Shadow's act in destroying the black creatures, she wants to know better of the black hedgehog and hopefully challenged him to a duel.

"Onee-sama, I'm not sure of myself," Kuroko answered doubly. "Maybe we should asked Saten and Uiharu tomorrow. Perhaps they already saw Shadow-san action before us."

"Hmm, good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

It was already weekend and that means there are no school or classes for the students here, and Touma couldn't help but smiled as this was his chance to enjoy this, though his high level of bad luck still affecting him and the spiky-haired boy wondered if there is one lucky day for him to grab.

On the other hand, Shadow already woken up from his sleep and apparently he decided not to go outside since he will be focusing on the healing process. After the battle yesterday, it took a lot of energy from him to create a large Chaos Blast like he was never done before, and for him to get exhausted by this must be a disappointment for the black hedgehog. _'I guess I need to train this skill if I have time,'_ Shadow thought to himself. A few minutes later, he decided to went outside in the end since he will be damn bored if he just stays in Touma's room for almost entire day, but he will only have short walk…err, I mean jumping since he don't want to get more attention after yesterday's battle. "Touma, I'm going outside."

"But Shadow, are you sure you'll be alright?" Touma intercepted him. "I mean you still need more rest."

"Don't worry, it won't take too long. I just need fresh air," Shadow said as he looking outside from the window. "Besides, I dislike staying too long without nice walk. CHAOS CONTROL!" With his mantra, he disappeared within his sight, surprising yet Touma and his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

Shadow can be seen sitting on the top of the building watching the scenery in what it seems looks normal if it is in daytime. He wondered about this strange event happen lately and why is that only night time they will appear. He can't still find the answer yet and it makes him annoyed by this fact. Nevertheless, he will take this time to think what he should do next.

"I guess I will be sleeping in this place then," Shadow said as he lay down on the concrete and sleep peacefully while enjoying a nice breeze coming out from the propeller that was place all around the city. As he drifted to his sleep, his guidance Rachel couldn't but chuckle seeing the cute face while Shadow was sleeping, though she knows that the black hedgehog need some time to be alone.

"_**Oh Shadow-kun, I just hope you can endure your quest. I'll be your side if you needed me anytime you want to,"**_ Rachel said while chuckling herself. When Shadow was already in sleep state, someone was approaching him as the figure sit beside him while taking his head to its lap.

After taking a nice nap for unknown time, Shadow opened his eyes and noticed that his head touching something soft and he realizes that he was already in someone's lap. When he looked up, he saw a familiar face and a huge breast above his head. He let a slight blush by this sight though he keeps his calm. He noticed the sword that was attached on the figure wrist and it's none other than Kanzaki Kaori. "Oh Shadow-kun, did you have nice sleep?" Kanzaki asked in calm tone.

"I have Kanzaki, thank you," Shadow simply said. He decided to enjoy this moment as he can feel the warmth coming from the priestess since it has been a long time for him to feel this way. "I suggest you know my condition from Itsuwa?"

"Yes, she has told me about your condition from this morning," Kanzaki informed. "To think you use such devastating ability to finish off the creatures, I think things are going to be harder than we expected."

"I guess you could say that," Shadow said in low tune as he watched how beautiful Kanzaki was in close range. He maybe an ultimate-life form, but he still had heart inside of him, so to feel this warmth will be pleased for the black hedgehog. "Kanzaki, can I asked you a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay like this for a bit? I just want to enjoy this moment for a while," Shadow stated in calm tone, causing Kanzaki to have slight blush. The priestess is surprised by Shadow's calm tone, but from his word, she could tell that the black hedgehog had hard time during his life, and to think that she and Shadow shared the same experience makes her smiled naturally by this incident. She smiled as she saw Shadow' face while brushing his hair while said something.

"Of course Shadow-kun, I want to enjoy this moment as well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, how sweet! It looks like Shadow and Kanzaki already reaching the next level here, but there are still a chance for the other girl to get close with him. Oh, you might just say Shadow will have his harem. I mean, come on! Touma already got his harem, and so does Shadow.**

**Originally, Kanzaki still had her feelings towards Touma when I saw the anime or read the light novels, but since Touma...well, you might say dense and Shadow is a kind of alone person, I decided to put her into Shadow's harem, though he won't admitted. Okay, if you guys have any idea about Shadow's harem, send me the review and I will reconsider it.**

**That's all for tonight. See you later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**03 January 2012**

**21.45 PM  
><strong>


	5. A Wise Word From The Ultimate

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information.**

**Okay, I think I have nothing else to say here, so without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph Restaurant<strong>

As Shadow and Kanzaki have their own moment, we shifted into one particular place when you can see a restaurant named Joseph standing there. It's a favorite places for the students to eat or just hang out there and it's usually crowd if it is weekend. Inside of it, there are four particular girls sitting there chatting idle while eating their portion as well. All four of them are Misaka, Kuroko, Saten, and Uiharu. Both Kuroko and Uiharu were working with an organization called 'Judgement', some kind of defense force in Academy City and it's their duty to keep the balance of student's life. Misaka and Kuroko are enrolled in Tokiwadai Middle School, whilst Saten and Uiharu were in Sakuragawa Middle School based on their school uniform, but for now the girls wear their casual uniform since it was weekend.

"Nee, Misaka-san, did you have something in your mind?" Uiharu asked as she ate her waffle-ice cream.

"Actually, I want to ask you girls about something," Misaka replied while eating her portion. "Have you guys ever met the hedgehog called Shadow?" At that moment, both Saten and Uiharu widen their eyes when they heard the name Shadow. Misaka saw their expression and got her answer already at the start. "So you did huh? Well, how did you girls met him?"

"You will not believe what we just saw back then," Saten tell her stories about their encounter. "We were being chased by a vicious dog when Uiharu dropped her ice cream, although partially it was my fault for flipping her skirt," she said sheepishly, causing the girls sweat-dropped by her act. "Anyway, as we mention, the dog chased us until we reached a corner nearby. Uiharu and I were scared back then as we have no escape whatsoever and the dog getting near at us."

"So what happen then?" Kuroko asked as she sipped her tea.

"We closed our eyes and hoping for some miracle when we saw the dog charged at us, and then Shadow-kun appeared and grabbed the dog with his bare hand!" Saten exclaimed. "When we saw what he was just done to the dog, we couldn't believe ourselves that he can done something like that like it was nothing, and he's a hedgehog nonetheless. Isn't that kind of amazing? A hedgehog can do like normal human does!" At the moment, Misaka and Kuroko narrowed their eyes as they heard Saten and Uiharu's story.

"Well, if you think that was amazing, you haven't seen what he just done yesterday," Misaka said as both Uiharu and Saten raised their eyebrows.

"Misaka-san, you met Shadow yesterday?" Uiharu asked and Misaka gave her a nod. "What kind of act he did yesterday?"

"Have you watch the news about the bridge being total messed by some unknown destruction?" Kuroko responded while eating her order.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Actually, it was Shadow who caused the destruction, and in just one stunt he did and causing that huge mess as you girls saw the news," Misaka replied while drinking her juice.

"WHAAATTT?" Both Uiharu and Saten yelled in surprise, causing the commotion among the rest of guests inside the restaurants. They closed their mouth knowing what they have just done. "But…how…? He's just a hedgehog right? How can he pull stunt like that? That doesn't make sense," Uiharu said still shocked.

"I know, but he just DID in front of our eyes," Misaka said while gritted her teeth. She's annoyed by this fact because she couldn't help but to admit but her power was still no match for black hedgehog, even though she's already level 5. "Anyway, I think we know what to do. We're going to find out more about Shadow's power and background tonight. Saten and Uiharu, you girls have free time tonight right?" Both Saten and Uiharu nodded. "Alright, I think that's settles it. We're going to investigate him tonight!"

And so, the four girls have their decision to do tonight, and that sure will bring Shadow more trouble than he have now, and the black hedgehog seems didn't notice by this fact, or he did?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

As Shadow finally decided to let his warm moment over and saying goodbye to Kanzaki, he teleport himself toward his place…I mean, Touma's room. When he reached the place, what await him are Touma and Index with their serious face looking at the black hedgehog, whilst Itsuwa standing beside them with rather regret motion. Shadow knows that the boy and the nun learn the truth what he and Itsuwa have been doing lately.

"Shadow, I know it's impolite for me to ask this," Touma asked while clenching his right hand. "I just want to know the truth here. What have you –"before he wants to continue, Shadow raised his hand telling him to stop.

"You don't have to. I know what you want to asked already," Shadow simply said already know the situation. "Which one do you wish to know?"

"I need to know everything."

A few minutes later…

After Shadow telling his recent activity, the response he's got from Touma and Index were surprisingly normal. The black hedgehog indicate that they must been through a journey involving magic and science. "Does my story conclude all of your curiosity Touma? Or is there anything you want to ask?" Shadow asked.

"I just want to say one thing," Touma stands up from his seat and looked at Shadow with rather angry. "Why didn't you asked me or Index as well? You know that we can help you with this! I just can't stand seeing you doing this alone."

"Heh, and you just said those words and you haven't realize to yourself," Shadow simply smirked while walking towards outside the window. "Tell me something, have you ever considered need help from other people? Because from what I've seen, you just barged in towards other people's problem and yet you haven't asked any help. Now that is something you should think to yourself right?"

Touma was stunned. Even though he wants to help Shadow, he himself was somehow startled by this fact. Yeah, he always helps other people's problem and let himself be in danger. But to hear this from black hedgehog, he doesn't know what to say anymore seeing that he himself was rather the same as Shadow does. "H-How did you…"

"Experience Touma, I have more than you do," Shadow said while looking at surprised Touma. "If you think that I will be the same as you, you're making a big mistake here. Sure, I used to solve my problem without asking a help, but I'm different now. If I need to, I can ask at that time. As in your case Touma, you just let you suffer yourselves while the others enjoy their happiness, am I right?"

Once again, Touma couldn't say anything. Shadow can tell that this boy struggled about his resolve. Meanwhile, Itsuwa and Index watch the conversation and they couldn't help but admire by the black hedgehog's calm and wise one, though he rarely shows it. "I guess you have nothing else to ask then," Shadow then decided to go outside alongside Itsuwa because it was night already, but not before saying some words to the boy and the nun. "If you want to help me, then I'll accept your offer. I'll be waiting." With that, he grabbed Itsuwa's hand and teleported themselves towards the destined position, leaving Index and the hesitant Touma.

* * *

><p><strong>Church<strong>

"Looks like this is the place," Shadow said as he and Itsuwa reached the destined position, which in this case is a church. He can feel a dark presence coming from that holy place and to think that this event was involving a religion stuff makes him more annoyed than before, though he didn't show the expression. "Itsuwa, did you sense anything inside?"

Itsuwa closed her eyes try to sense something and after few minutes later, she opened her eyes and become serious, "I can sense some dark presence inside this church, and it's quite large nonetheless. I think this might be hard Shadow-san. You should ask Kamijou-san and Index-san to aid you."

"I'm sorry Itsuwa, but I can't ask them for this, especially Touma," Shadow said while looking at the church. "Unless they can solve their problem about their resolution, I won't ask them until then. You saw Touma's expression when I told him about the resolve right?" Itsuwa nodded. "Then you know I'm not taking a half-hearted person for aiding me, and that's that."

Itsuwa can understand Shadow's feelings when he explains the situation. The black hedgehog doesn't want to risk the people surrounding him unless the people prepared mentally against the situation he faced. "I see, I guess it couldn't help," Itsuwa said in calm tone. "Let's go inside then and finish this task."

"Wait!" A sound coming out from behind Shadow and Itsuwa. When they turned around, they saw Kanzaki with her sword standing near the gate. "Looks like we have the same destination."

"Priestess-sama?" Itsuwa stated rather shocked when she saw her respected person in front of her eyes. "Do you feel the presence as well?"

"I do Itsuwa, and it's a threatening one," Kanzaki replied calmly while looking at the church. "It looks this is going to be tough one to deal with, but now that we're here, I believe we can solve this one without a problem," He looked at Shadow. "Shadow-kun, are you prepared for this?"

"Heh, don't underestimate me," Shadow smirked as he look at the priestess's face. "I'm an ultimate life-form and I won't back down from this plus I have my resolve in my heart, and that's good enough for me," The group then looked at the church and prepared their weapon as the battle is on the stage. "Alright, no time to waste. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be intensified as Shadow began his battle, but this time Kanzaki will joining him as well. Oh, and who knows? Someone will appear on the scene and helped them as well. I think it will take time for me to write next one so don't expect a thing so soon, okay?**

**I think that's all for today. See you later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**06 January 2012**

**08.20 AM  
><strong>


	6. The Big Battle

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information**

**Alright, this chapter will mostly tell about Shadow and Kanzaki's battle against the dark forces. And the last part of this chapter will surprise you. Without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**"Inner Thought"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Church<strong>

The group entered inside the church and once they get inside, they looked around with their weapon besides them. When they go deeper, the door that was opened slowly closed and locked at the same time. Shadow and his friends were now being trapped inside this holy place, though he already aware of this.

"Hmm, sneaky one," Shadow smirked when he saw the door closed and locked. He approached the door and tries to open it but it didn't work. When he loosens it, he can sense some energy coming from the object. "It looks like there's some kind of energy coming from this door. Kanzaki, do you think this is magic?"

"Yes Shadow-kun, this one made from magic," Kanzaki said as she still looking around the church. "I think the enemy knows that we're here, so he or she set this one for us."

"Priestess-sama, I haven't seen anyone around here," Itsuwa reported her duty. "But I can still sense the energy here, and according to the wavelength of it, I think it's magic for sure."

"I see, thank you for your report," Kanzaki replied calmly. "If there's no one around here, where he or she could be hiding? This figure seems knows how to hide itself."

"There's one way to find out," Shadow then stepped forward towards the main stage. The black hedgehog then closed his eyes and concentrated his energy. _'Rachel, can you help me find this energy?'_

"_**Sure Shadow-kun, let me try it out," **_Rachel said as she began her search. A few minutes later, she found out where the source was and tells to Shadow._**"Shadow-kun, there's someone on the right side of you hiding behind those chairs, but I don't think this is the same energy we felt before."**_

'_I see. Thanks for the help.'_ Shadow opened his eyes and moved towards the right side of him, and sure enough, he saw someone hiding behind the chairs. "Alright, whoever you are, come out now! We can tell that you've been here before us."

The figure slowly stood up from it stands and revealed itself towards the group. Kanzaki and Itsuwa widen their eyes as they recognized the figure whilst Shadow awestruck by her appearance, though he didn't show the expression. The figure is a nun, the same as Index does. She was beautiful; she had gorgeous ocean blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. Her hair was yellow; kind of remind him of Maria. "Orsola? What are you doing here?" Kanzaki said surprised.

"You know this woman Kanzaki?" Shadow asked as he pointed towards the nun.

"Yes, she's Orsola Aquinas, one of the nun that working for English church," Kanzaki nodded and explained the nun. She then looked towards the nun named towards Orsola. "Orsola, did something happen to you?"

"Oh, Kanzaki, Itsuwa, I see you girls here," Orsola said in sweet tone that makes Shadow's heart melt when he heard that. He then realized that Orsola approached him and offered her hand. "Hello there, young one. You must be the famous hedgehog that once saves this world 5 years ago. It's nice to meet you here."

"It looks like she also knows and admires me as well. Well, I guess I can follow with that," Shadow sighed but not showing it in front of Orsola since it would be rude for him to do so. He accepted her offer and they began to shake hands as token of friendship. "I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. Pleasant to meet you here."

Kanzaki and Itsuwa watched the couple introduce towards each other and they couldn't help but feel a slight jealous inside their heart. A few minutes later, they remembered the mission and snap back to reality. They walked towards the couple as Kanzaki asked some questions, "Orsola, can you tell us what you have been doing before seen us here?"

"I was praying for God tonight in this church a few minutes ago when I heard some knocking behind the door," Orsola explained. "Since it was dark tonight, I decided to hide myself behind these chairs for protection. Then I saw you and your friends entered the church and it makes me relieved that it wasn't a suspicious person, but," she looked towards Shadow. "I never thought Shadow-kun was also among your friends as well Kanzaki, and for me to see the hero here makes me like a lucky girl."

Both Kanzaki and Itsuwa sweat-dropped when they heard admiration from the nun, whilst Shadow simply stood there not showed his expression. Shadow then began to ask. "Orsola, have you seen anyone here besides you?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone here besides me," Orsola shook her head lightly. "It was hard for me to see since it was dark and I just focusing about –"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" a voice of evil laugh interrupted the nun's word. Shadow and the rest of the group immediately turned around and hold their respective weapon in guard position. When they did, they saw a dark flame coming out from the ground and began to create a figure made from it. "You have done well there, Shadow the hedgehog!"

Shadow then widen his eyes as the figure knows his named already from the start, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asked in slight anger.

"Hmpph, there's no need for telling you about that," the figure simply said while looking towards the group in sinister look. "It looks like you bring some of your friends here, and here I thought you will do this alone, I'm very disappointed at you Shadow!"

"Hmmph, your stupid words won't affect me anymore," Shadow replied as he hold his sword and charged towards the dark figure. When he reached the figure, he swings his sword and slashes it, but to no avail, his slash went through its body and the figure disappeared immediately from its position. "Damn, it got away," Shadow hissed as he put his sword on his back.

"Shadow-san, are you okay there?" Itsuwa asked worried as she and the rest went towards the black hedgehog.

"Don't worry, he just got away with it," Shadow replied while holding his sword on his right hand.

"HAHAHAHA!" another sound of evil laugh echoed throughout the church as the group can hear it. "I cannot let that sword of yours hurt me now, do I? But rest assures, I will give you a nice presents you about to enjoy."

"Where are you demon? Show yourself!" Kanzaki shouted against the sound. However, the dark figure didn't appear as she demanded to. Instead, it let out another evil laugh. The priestess holds tight her nodachi and wants to pull it, but Shadow stopped her saying it will be useless even if she does that.

"So long Shadow! Enjoy my present!" After it saying those words few minutes later, there are no sigh of it anymore. The group then began to think what the present that the figure mentions before is, and then Shadow realized about it.

"I think he's talking about the creatures," Shadow informed. "His energy was the same as the creatures we've fought recently, and add the fact that he has the bigger capacity of it makes him the one that summoned the creatures." He then looked towards the door that it's still locked by some magic power. "I think we need to get out of here fast, or innocent people will be dragged into this." The group agreed to his suggestion seeing that there is no time for them to lose.

"Umm…Shadow-kun," Orsola asked raising her hand. "How do we suppose to get out from here?"

"Oh I supposed you haven't known much about me, have you?" Shadow replied as Orsola gave him a nod. "Very well, hold on to me and don't lose your grip. We're going out from here." Kanzaki, Itsuwa, and Orsola hold on towards Shadow in respective part to make sure the black hedgehog can move. When Shadow saw everyone is holding towards him, he prepared to escape from this place as he raised his hand and chanted his mantra.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" And the group disappeared instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridge<strong>

The group appeared on the bridge once again as they landed safely on the ground. The girls somehow looked calm and not terrified of this teleport thing cause by Shadow, even Orsola looked happy when she experienced it for the first time of her life. Shadow meanwhile focused on what's ahead and noticed that the destruction he caused yesterday was completely recovered in just one day. He couldn't help but admire for the technology here that help restore this bridge.

"Girls, are you alright there? Sorry if I didn't warn you first about this," Shadow said as he check the condition of the girls, which they replied him with a shook.

"It's okay Shadow-kun, and I must say your skill is exceptional," Kanzaki replied calmly as she just experienced Shadow's ride for the first time. "Tell me; is your skill back then you used only for teleport from place to place?"

"Actually, there's a lot more than Chaos Control can do," Shadow smirked as he turned around and noticed the creatures already coming, but this time their size were increased to medium-size and their power were also raised as well. Shadow looked around and saw that the number wasn't the same like yesterday. He assumed that since their size and power were increased, the numbers that the figure summoned were decreased as the cost of it. It might be advantage for him and the girls, but he knows nothing can be certain. "It looks like they have come. He must know that we will come to this place and set this up for us."

"So umm…Shadow-kun, what should I do here?" Orsola asked rather terrified when she saw the creatures. Shadow knows that this nun cannot fight, or so he thought was. But just in case, he told her to do something.

"Go asked Touma and Index to go this place. Tell them that I need their help," Shadow said in calm tone as he holds his weapon with Kanzaki besides him. "Itsuwa, you accompanied Orsola and make sure both of you come back here safe, okay?"

"Hai, Shadow-san. We're on our way then. Be careful priestess-sama!" Itsuwa replied as she grabbed Orsola's hand and went towards Touma's place. Hopefully they can make it in time.

"My, you sure now how to take care of other people's there, don't you?" Kanzaki said with her smirk after the two girls leave the scene as the priestess looked towards the creature. She has strong sense of justice, and she's going to prove her resolve when she's going to finish off these black thingy.

"Believe me, I learn my mistake in my past, and I'm not going to make the same mistake here," Shadow smirked as he holds his sword two-handed. "By the way, Kanzaki, I think you should use your magician name here. Things might be tough here when I sense these creatures here."

"Sorry Shadow-kun, but I don't take orders from someone," Kanzaki pull out her nodachi from the scabbard and throw it to safe place. "I'm not going to reveal my magician name against these low creatures."

"Hmm…fair enough. I understand your situation," Shadow then looked at the creatures and let out his battle aura, and so does Kanzaki. They are going to fight together for the first time and this might be their chance to show their skill to each other. "LET'S GO!" They dashed to the others side of it.

As they went on and began their battle, both Kanzaki and Shadow showcase their ability to fight against these things. On top of it, they have great swordsmanship, although in Shadow's case, he still needs to learn more from this. Shadow looked at the creatures and saw this opportunity as he slammed the sword on the ground while shouting, "Chaos Barrage!" A rain of chaos spear appeared from the ground as its flying towards the sky. The creatures within the radius of his skill get destroyed because of its power. Shadow looked up and saw some of the creatures managed to survive from his attack. His eyes widen by this fact but aware about this as this was different from the previous fight he had. "Looks like this might be tough. Rachel, any solution there?"

"_**Don't worry Shadow-kun, I will aid you as your wish,"**_Rachel spoke as she began to enchant some mantra towards Shadow. Within a second, the black hedgehog can feel his power rising up and he feels lighter than before. He smirked and saying his thank to his guidance as he looks towards the creatures.

"Death to all who oppose me!" Shadow shouted his favorite quote as he quickly disappeared from his position. The creatures had no idea where he was until they saw Shadow jumped in mid-air with his sword in glow red. The black hedgehog quickly descends from mid-air and tightens his grip on his sword. As he landed on the ground, he slammed the glowing-sword at the same time while shouting, "CHAOS WAVE!" When he did it, it creates a wave of chaos energy as the effect of him slamming his sword to the ground. The creatures within the radius vanished immediately into thin air as they let out a scream of pain. Shadow looks ahead and saw some of the creatures already vanished and he waste no time as he continue his charge towards the creatures.

On the other side, we can see the Saint Kanzaki dealing a massive blow towards the creatures using her nodachi. Her speed was a top notch, almost near Shadow's level, and her strength as a Saint makes her a formidable ally and worst nightmare for those who against her. She moved from her position one by another while slashing her sword in fashion way, makes the creatures had no chance to counter her attack or even guarding it. She stop for a while to see Shadow's condition and when she looked him up, she let out her faint smile and was glad that she witness the black hedgehog's heroic action. _'As expected from legendary hero. I'm glad to witness him,'_ Kanzaki thought. She looked up towards the creatures and back to her focus as she holds her nodachi in graceful way.

"Nanasen!" She chant her mantra as steel wires appeared towards the creatures in massive speed. The creatures once again try to escape from her attack but to no avail, they met their doom as their body scattered into pieces and vanishes into thin air. Kanzaki finished her moved and saw some of the creatures already decreased into a low number and she quickly launched herself towards them, wasting no time to take this chance as Shadow does.

It was already 30 minutes from the start of their battle, and both Kanzaki and Shadow now standing each other, surrounded by the remaining creatures left behind. The Saint and the black hedgehog seem having problem deal with this as it looks like there is no end of this battle. Shadow wants to know if Orsola and Itsuwa already made it to Touma's place and asking them for the aid, but right now he needs to wait a little longer than expected which makes him slightly frustrated by this fact.

"Kanzaki, are you okay there?" Shadow looked on the other side of him.

"Don't worry, I'm still capable of fight," Kanzaki replied in slight tired. Shadow noticed the difference of her tone and he aware things might be tough if they keep going like this. "Still, these creatures look very different than yesterday. Do you think the dark figure we encountered earlier make them into this?"

"Most likely. I can tell that his energy was the same with these creatures, though in different level if I calculated," Shadow stated try to remember his past event. "In any case, I think we should hold on for a bit. I'm sure Itsuwa and Orsola will come here in time while bringing Touma and Index as well." He spins his sword in fashion way as he's going to continue his battle. _'But…in this case, should I transform myself? No, I should wait for the condition, then we shall see what happen next,'_ Shadow thought in anticipation.

As the creatures still surrounding them, Shadow suddenly saw something unexpected happen. A chain of lightning appeared on the ground around the creatures, destroying them within a process. The black hedgehog aware who's the one behind this as he loosen his grip and put his sword on his side. "Well well, looks like it took a long time for you guys to come here, isn't that right?" Shadow paused as he and Kanzaki turned around and saw the gangs arrived just in time. Itsuwa, Orsola, Touma and Index in addition of Misaka who had her lightning surround her body, her kouhai Kuroko, and the other two girls, Saten and Uiharu. "Though I didn't expect for the addition members here. Well, better late than never."

"Hey Shadow!" Misaka shouted as she called the hedgehog's attention. "It looks like you've got a lot of explanation here and why the heck did you stayed in this idiot's place?" She pointed her finger towards Touma, who seems sulked by her insult.

"Heh, as long I can find a place to stay, it doesn't matter which one is it," Shadow simply replied as he joined the rest of the groups and looked back towards the remaining creatures. "By the way Touma, I see you come here at last. Did you settle your doubt there?"

"Heh, do you want to know that much Shadow?" Touma smirked as he looks towards Shadow who is also let out his smirk as he knows the answer already. "I am who I am and I won't change my philosophy, that's for sure!"

"Heh, you sure an interesting one," Shadow then looked towards the remaining groups, particularly Saten and Uiharu who had their eyes widen when they saw what is going on. "Saten, Uiharu, I'm sorry if this kind of makes you girls feel unsure. Don't worry, I will explain after we finish these creatures, I promise."

"Don't worry, Shadow-kun. We're fine with it," Saten showed her cheerful smile. "In fact, I will get to see some action coming out from you Shadow-kun. Isn't that awesome?" She said loudly, causing the others to have sweat-dropped on their forehead.

"Well, I appreciate your thoughts," Shadow simply said while coughing a little. He then walked towards Itsuwa and Orsola who had some chat with Kanzaki. "Itsuwa, Orsola, thank you for your help. Things might be tough if you girls didn't make into this place."

"It's okay Shadow-kun. I was glad to be able to help you after all," Itsuwa replied in sweet tone. She looks towards the creatures and hold down her spear. She then something was happening with the creatures. "Shadow-san, priestess-sama, look there!" She pointed her finger towards the creatures.

Shadow and the rest saw the remaining creatures gathered into one place as Itsuwa pointed at. As time goes by, the size of the combining creatures become large one by another and when it was finally done, the gang saw a giant black creatures in front of their eyes. Its size was compare to one of the high buildings in Academy City and Shadow knows thing will be harder than before.

"W-WHAT IS THE HECK IS THAT THING?" Misaka shouted as she just saw a giant combine creature in front of her. What surprises her is that the giant's size is nothing compare to what she fight during the level upper incident.

"It looks the creatures unite into one, creating into this massive one," Kanzaki explained as she began her fighting stance. "And it looks like this time things might be rough for us. Let me handle –"before she continued, Shadow stands firmly in front of the gang. "Shadow-kun, what are you doing?"

Shadow turned around and let out his smirk. "Kanzaki, you don't have to burden this to yourself. Remember we have friends here," he turned back towards the giant. "Besides, I think I'm going to reveal my secret to everyone here."

"So you do have more secrets there, huh Shadow?" Misaka stated rather annoyed. "And what will you show us then?"

"Heh, don't worry, Kanzaki already know my secret. She should know what I'm saying here," the group then looked towards Kanzaki who seems confused by what Shadow words mean, then it hit her head as her eyes widen when she realized it.

"Shadow-kun, don't tell me…" Kanzaki stammered as the black hedgehog began his usual pose.

"I'm going to transform. I'm going to finish this giant right here and now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, CLIFFHANGER! Haha, I love it so much! Yes, Shadow is going to change here to fight against the giant. What will happen next? And what would he tell to To Aru cast about this? You'll found out in the next chapter but don't expect so soon, alright?**

**In this chapter, I introduced Orsola here since she's my likeable character in To Aru series. Her personality kind of reminds of Maria, so I put her in this story in hopes of...you know, makes Shadow more comfortable if that's the right words? (though Kanzaki besides him more often, but than would change one way or another). I think that's all for today. See you later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**08 January 2012**

**21.25 PM  
><strong>


End file.
